Ein guter Rat
by Balko94
Summary: Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn Castle sich den Rat eines guten Freundes im Staffel 2-Finale eingeholt hätte? Enjoy.


**Diclaimer: Castle gehört dem Sender abc sowie den Produzenten Andrew Marlow und der Produktionsfirma abc studios also der Disney Company nicht mir.**

Er hatte gerade Alexis im Sommercamp abgeliefert, als Gina ihn anrief. „Ich habe es mir überlegt, vielleicht sollten wir es wirklich noch einmal miteinander versuchen." Castle lächelte beinahe, doch dann erhielt er einen zweiten Anruf.  
„Rick, ich bin es Jeff." Castle atmete auf. Jeff war sein bester Freund, dass hieß, er konnte ihm endlich sein Herz ausschütten. Gestern konnte er ihn nicht erreichen, was einer der Gründe war, warum er in dem Dilemma mit Gina steckte. „Du wolltest mich gestern sprechen."  
„Ja allerdings. Ich brauche einen Rat von dir.", Er holte tief Luft, „Erinnerst Du dich an den Detective über den ich mit dir gesprochen habe?"  
„Klar erinnere ich mich an Beckett. Willst Du mir etwa sagen, dass ihr beide jetzt zusammen seit und es beenden möchtest?"  
„Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen wäre, wäre dies das letzte was ich wollen würde. Verdammt Jeff, ich habe mich unsterblich in sie verliebt. Aber sie, sie..."  
„Alles klar, sie liebt dich nicht. Wie?" Castle wusste, dass Jeff grinste, aber ihm war das egal. Jeff hatte den Nagel schließlich auf den Kopf getroffen.  
„Was soll ich tun? Vor allem, da ich betrunken auf die Idee gekommen war, es erneut mit Gina zu versuchen und sie inzwischen von der Idee ebenfalls angetan ist." Rick verzog die Mundwinkel. Er wusste, dass Jeff Gina noch nie ausstehen konnte.  
„Liebst Du Gina so sehr wie Beckett?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht." Castle spürte, wie er irgendwie wütend wurde, aber er wusste weder warum noch auf wen.  
„Wo ist dann dein Problem?"  
„Beckett hat einen Freund. Einen gewissen Demming." Castle schien in diesem Moment zum unglücklichsten Mann der Welt zu werden.  
„Sag es ihr trotzdem. Mehr als „Mit Dir will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben" kann sie eh nichts sagen."  
„Du hast vermutlich recht Jeff, danke." Castle legte auf und wendete sich wieder dem unterbrochenen Telefonat mit Gina zu. „Ich denke es wäre keine gute Idee, es noch einmal zu probieren." Sagte er trocken.  
„Wie kommst Du auf einmal darauf?" Gina war eindeutig wütend.  
„Weil Ich gestern Nacht betrunken war, als ich dir den Vorschlag gemacht habe." Castle war zwar nicht glücklicher als vorher, aber entschlossener.  
„Wenn dass so ist." Mit diesen Worten legte Gina auf.

Castle saß zusammen mit Ryan, Esposito, Montgomery und Lanie zusammen im Konferenzraum, als Beckett den Raum betrat. Sie bat Castle auf den Flur. „Hören Sie zu Castle, ich weiß, dass ich nicht die einfachste kennenzulernende Person zu sein. Ich sage nie, was ich gerade wirklich denke, aber das vergangene Jahr, in dem ich mit dir zusammengearbeitet habe, war", sie hielt kurz inne, „Ich hatte eine wirklich gute Zeit."  
„Ich ebenfalls." Castle lächelte, er wusste, dass es Zeit war. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie., dachte er sich. „Kate, es gibt da etwas, was ich dir schon seit einiger Zeit sagen wollte.", er holte tief Luft, „Die von dir aufgezählten Eigenschaften von dir gehören mit zu einer nahezu unendlichen Liste von Dingen, die ich an dir schätze. Verdammt, schätze ist so was von untertrieben, ich liebe diese Dinge an dir, genauso wie ich dich liebe."  
Kate fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ein Liebesgeständnis von Richard Castle. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich liebe dich Kate, mehr als ich jemals jemanden geliebt habe. Ich weiß, dass Du und Demming zusammen seit, aber..." Weiter kam Castle nicht, denn Beckett hatte sich seinen Kopf geschnappt und küsste ihn. Erst erschrocken, erwiderte Castle den Kuss. Die beiden wurden von Applaus aus dem Konferenzraum unterbrochen. Ein wenig peinlich berührt schauten die beiden sich an und drehten sich zu ihren Kollegen um.  
„Wer hat die Wetten jetzt eigentlich gewonnen?" Lanie drehte sich zu Esposito und Ryan um, die versuchten so unschuldig wie nur möglich zu wirken.  
Als Castle einen wütenden Demming zum Aufzug stürmen sah, wurde ihm überhaupt erst klar, was der Kuss eigentlich bedeutete. „Kate, was ist mit Demming."  
„Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht.", Kate lächelte ihn an, „Und zwar vor wenigen Minuten, um dir zu gestehen, dass ich dich liebe." Castle grinste und die beide fingen an Händchen zu halten.  
„Und reist ihr jetzt gemeinsam in die Hamptons?" Fragte Ryan interessiert.  
„Diese Entscheidung liegt eindeutig bei Kate." Castle nickte Beckett zu, die anscheinend überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu grinsen. Kate wusste nicht warum, aber als sie endlich wieder in Castles Augen sah, wusste sie warum: Er machte sie glücklich, glücklicher als jeder anderer Mensch auf der Welt und das war der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie ihn liebte. Er war vielleicht der einzige Mann, den sie jemals wirklich geliebt hatte.  
„Ich denke, dafür wäre es vielleicht zu früh." Kate wusste, was dies implizierte: Sie wollte eine feste Langzeit-Beziehung.  
„Wenn Du meinst, Schatz." Dies verschlug Kate endgültig die Sprache. Anscheinend erkannte Castle, dass seine neue Freundin keine Worte hatte und küsste sie, um dies zu verdecken.  
„Heißt dass, dass Sie doch noch ein wenig hier bleiben?" Esposito schaute von Beckett zu Castle und von Castle wieder zu Beckett.  
„Erst einmal ja. Wir sollten auch erst einmal über alles sprechen." Erklärte Castle. Obwohl diese Worte bei ihr ein ungutes Gefühl auslöste, war sie immer noch glücklich. Und sie hatte jeden Grund dafür.

Ein Jahr später: Kate konnte es kaum glauben. Rick Castle, der Mann ihrer Träume, kniete in ihrem gemeinsamen Loft vor ihr und machte ihr einen Antrag. Er wusste, dass sie sich vorgenommen hatte nur ein einziges Mal zu heiraten und dies für immer durchzuziehen. Castle hatte Angst, dass Kate nein sagen könnte. Er liebte sie unendlich viel und wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen, eine Familie gründen, Alexis endlich eine Stiefmutter geben, die wie eine Mutter für sie sein konnte, einfach seinen Traum leben. „Ja, ich will." Kate nahm den Ring und schob ihn sich auf den Ringfinger. Die beiden küssten sich. Sie waren glücklich. Sie lebten beide ihren Traum. Ein Traum der niemals Enden sollte.


End file.
